Nuestro Pecado
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: Cuentas por resolver, caminos que separar. A veces el amor no lo puede superar todo y se convierte en un pecado por el cual pagar.     Shura x Aioria


**Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad, esta es solo una historia, un ejercicio literario sin ningun afan de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados de Saint Seiya corresponden a Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a Aquarius no Kari, pues fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Gracias kari por animarme a hacer algo como esto, por ser mi amiga y compartir un pedacito de tu vida conmigo. Te quiero. **

**Advertencia: La historia es del género Yaoi, es decir relación sentimental y física entre dos chicos. Yo respeto la libertad de elegir que tenemos todos, y el gusto de cada persona. Me gusta el yaoi, pero tú tienes derecho a estar en contra. Si la historia no es de tu agrado por favor regresa a la página principal de FF, seguramente encontraras algo que sea de tu gusto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro pecado.<strong>

Sangre, sudor, lágrimas y el abrasador sol de Atenas en un día de verano, servían como escenario al desahogo de pasiones protagonizado aquella tarde por los máximos protectores de una Diosa relegada por los hombres al olvido, que de tanto en tanto asume el rol de protectora de este mundo.

Y si los años de arduo entrenamiento, disciplina y rígido orden los habían dotado de poder, reconocimiento y gloria, las pasiones, odios y juicios asentados por voluntad propia colapsaban su resistencia para mostrarles la verdad, para mostrarles lo que en realidad eran… nada más que humanos…tan ruines, mezquinos, pulcros, creyentes, amantes o vengativos como cualquier otro sobre la faz de la tierra.

**-¡Basta Aioria, lo vas a matar! ¡Por Atena que es tan solo un entrenamiento más!-**

**-¡No tienen derecho a intervenir…así como no intervinieron en lo de mi hermano! ¡No pueden asistir a este desgraciado!-**

**-¡Estás obligado a escuchar a Shaka, entiende Aioria, tu hermano era un traidor y Shura tan solo cumplió con honor su deber de servir a nuestra Diosa como cualquiera de nosotros, incluyéndote; teníamos la obligación de hacerlo!-** Tales palabras hieren mi espíritu, arrasan con cada impulso de mi corazón y mi mente, más eficaces que cualquier golpe o contraataque por parte de Shura, o cualquier otro de los presentes porque muy a mi pesar están empapadas de verdad. Resultan una realidad inobjetable.

El deber fundamental de un caballero en especial de uno dorado, es velar por el bienestar y la integridad de la Diosa a la que juramos lealtad y consagramos nuestra vida. Una Diosa gentil, amorosa, compasiva; cuya llama viva de amor hoy ensombrece mi alma. No es su culpa, y siendo honesto tampoco es la de Shura…el solo cumplió, asumió su responsabilidad tal y como debía.

Siempre fiel a su palabra, a si mismo, a su convicción y compromiso, en total apego a la constelación de Capricornio la más leal y celosa al velar a nuestra diosa, pero eso no impide que sus acciones hayan partido mi corazón y arrebatado lo único a lo que siempre considere como mío, como un puerto seguro que se mantendría siempre firme, abierto ante las constantes tormentas que se suscitan en mi.

**-¡Asesinaste a mi hermano! ¡Eso hiciste!-** Y sin concederle la menor tregua mis puños le atienden, implacables, asesinos, vengativos no justicieros, cargados de dolor, rabia, frustración, humillación y…soledad, simplemente de su ausencia.

Esa, que no será solo física porque aún su muerte, no será expiación suficiente y deberá continuar purgando su delito condenado al olvido. Su nombre es ahora un sonido prohibido, una afrenta hacia Atena, al santuario, al Maestro, a nosotros como caballeros dorados. Mi hermano no es ahora más que un fantasma maldito…a quien no debo evocar ni en pensamiento. Ni siquiera para maldecirlo.

**-¡Defiéndete perro asesino! ¡Defiéndete maldito traidor a su amistad, su aprecio y cariño! –** Un puñetazo más, y no hay respuesta. Tan solo una precaria defensa tratando de proteger su rostro, el cual ya exhibe los rastros del bestial castigo asumiendo una mascara deformada por la que escurre sangre, sudor y…

Lagrimas.

_-¿Para qué? ¿Con qué…Objeto? _- murmura incoherente, apenas audible a sus oídos y los míos. Temblorosa su voz y deformadas sus palabras debido al castigo y la inflamación que ya se hace presente. -_Matarnos mutuamente_…- resopla desalentado ante la certeza de las palabras con las que continua-_ no traerá de vuelta a la vida a tu hermano. Ni te librara a ti de la pena o a mí de la culpa. No expiara mi delito ni me devolverá la ilusión que infundía valor y objeto a mi vida.- _

**-¿Qué ilusión podría tener un perro como tú…además de asesinar a la gente, de masacrarla escudado en el honor y la honra de nuestra Diosa?-** respondo aún colérico, pero…en cierta forma tocado; sensibilizado al dolor, al desaliento impregnado en ellas. Y a tu tristeza… a la culpa que emana en lagrimas y pequeños sollozos que puedo jurar nada tienen que ver con los golpes o agresiones que has recibido de mi parte. Puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que no se debe al dolor de tu cuerpo maltrecho que…los emites.

_-El poder amarte, el de conseguir entregarte…¡sof!...mi cora-zón algún día y recibir el tu-yo a cambio Aioria. Mi querido le-ón.-_Te derrumbas en la arena, apenas sentado sobre tus débiles e inestables rodillas, incapaz de permanecer firme en pie y darme la cara por más tiempo y que yo continúe castigándote.

Para que prolongue mi vendetta y tú purgues una condena que…tras tu confesión y tu voluntad inquebrantable en aguantar y recibir mis golpes, en no defenderte; estoy cierto en verdad que no mereces.

No mereces más que la alabanza de ser un verdadero caballero y un verdadero hombre, que honro su palabra y cumplió con su deber aunque sellaras con eso nuestra desgracia.

Y en el proceso mataras el alma del hombre a favor del caballero. Condenándonos a los dos.

Y según parece me conoces aún mejor que nadie. Porque, aunque yo también te ame…jamás podré perdonarte, no por cumplir con tu deber, no por asesinar a mi hermano, sino por negarnos el derecho a estar juntos. Por haberle puesto fin a este amor, a esta pasión, a mi devoción por ti antes de que pudiera tener un comienzo.

¡Y por eso los maldigo! ¡Los maldigo a ambos!

A ti Aioros, porque nunca me tuviste verdadera confianza como para exponerme tus inquietudes, tus intenciones, ¡Porque nunca dejaste de tratarme como a un niño al que debías protegerle Carajo!

Y a ti Shura, ¡Por ser integro y no haber optado por elegirme a mí! ¡Por no haber dejado que cualquier otro fuera el verdugo! ¡Los maldigo a ambos por quererlos como lo hago y causarme este dolor!

**-¡Pues te sobra razón en eso…! ¡A-SE-SI-NO MAL-DI-TO! ¡Jamás podría siquiera compartir contigo el agua, el aire o alimento así estuvieras muriendo!-** Porque no podría dejar de sentir que traiciono a mi hermano, que al hacerlo de otro modo insultaría su recuerdo, su amor y todo el empeño que puso en hacer de mi un hombre de bien. Alguien importante dentro de la orden. Y no puedo mas que hacerlo evidente **–Antes bien estaría gustoso de ser quien te impulse al Hades, quien arrebate entre sus manos el último aliento que te sostiene…y después de eso bailaría y escupiría sobre tu cadáver. ¡Porque es lo menos que mi hermano en venganza merece!-**

_-No tienes que decirlo…yo lo sabía. Era consciente en aquel momento de que no solo terminaba con la vida de Aioros, con la vida de quien fuera para mí como un hermano…-_ Y tus puños se cierran envolviendo la tierra, el polvo amontonado en la arena frente a sus rodillas…convirtiéndose en lodo, convirtiéndose en nada al mezclarse con las lagrimas que son ahora mucho más copiosas, y que caen una a una mudas viajeras corrompidas con su sangre que mana discreta de los múltiples cortes en su rostro.

Un rostro al que adoro…al que ya no podre venerar o recordar con la belleza, el porte y perfección de antes. Sino; solo como la máscara mortuoria a la que vi presentarse ausente, cansada, perdida cargando el cadáver de un hombre. Tu rostro muerto.

_-Sino también con un amor, con un corazón que murió antes de que yo pudiera entregártelo. Que ponía fin a un amor que nunca comenzó. Que nos robaba a los dos. Y que esa sería mi penitencia, la expiación a mi pecado…Amarte siempre como lo hago pero nunca poder vivir para ti, para estar a tu lado. Y me he maldecido más a mi mismo de lo que tú lo has hecho.-_

¡Maldito! Lo sabías, lo supiste siempre y aún así optaste por dejarme de lado. Optaste por…abandonarme.

La rabia se inflama incontrolable nuevamente en mi pecho y todos mis sentidos tan solo se dirigen hacia ti, con un solo anhelo…el de destruirte. Asesinar al hombre, al fantasma de lo que fue…y que yo ame. Más que nada…para poder desterrarlo, para no tener a quien amar, a quien seguir adorando.

Me impulso rápido, certero y con un solo giro mi pie contacta tu rostro y lo obliga a impactarse contra el suelo, y aun con eso no me detengo. Continuo implacable pateando tu costado al menos tres veces más antes de que Milo me someta torciendo mis brazos contra mi espalda y Shaka se interponga para protegerte, servirte de escudo con su cuerpo.

Me retuerzo tratando de liberarme y continuar castigándote…pero la determinación de Milo es tan o más férrea que la mía y con un cabezazo en mi nuca me hace perder a medias el sentido.

**-¡Ya es suficiente Aioria! ¡No continúes! ¡No hagas esto contra Aioros, contra Shura y tú mismo!-**

¡Maldito Bicho! ¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien? ¿Por qué me entiendes? ¿Por qué lo sabes? ¿Por qué me comprendes?

**-Porque a mí también me sucede lo mismo**…- Increíble como pareces poder leer todo pensamiento en mi cabeza. **-Yo también tengo como mayor devoción a un imposible, al que se que he perdido sin haber podido al menos decirle todo lo que siento.-** Murmura suavemente contra mi oído, siempre prudente, celoso de un secreto ahora compartido. **-Y a él le adoro… incluso más que a Atena. Aunque el pensarlo, decirlo y aceptarlo constituya una blasfemia- **

¿Una blasfemia?...¡Si!...una falta imperdonable al consentir que nuestra fe, nuestra devoción y más puro sentimiento se consagre a alguien diferente. Que nuestro corazón ignore a Atena y le pertenezca a otra persona. Y esa persona se constituya en nuestra fe, en nuestra condena, una devoción que no puede ser expresada, pero tampoco ignorada. Una religión que nunca llegara a la práctica.

Y esa será mi expiación…la expiación al pecado cometido en mi corazón en contra de Atena.

Al haberte perdido aquí hoy, he perdido también mi fe, mi religión, he perdido la dicha por todo el amor que te profeso y me profesas.

Mi libertad, mi voluntad para amarte…y he perdido tu sentimiento, tu compañía. He perdido el amor con que me correspondes porque se, que jamás volverás a acércate a mi mas que como compañero.

Y tras lo dicho por Milo no puedo evitar cuestionarme… ¿Atena lo sabe? ¿Es conciente de que sus guardianes le han fallado? Si lo es, al parecer ha comenzado a ponerle remedio, acomodando de forma soberbia el tablero, para que por si misma la dinámica del juego nos haga caer a todos. Pagar por nuestra negligencia.

Mis brazos caen a mis costados y mi peso busca refugio contra el cuerpo de mi amigo, el buen escorpio. Quiero explotar dejar salir esta tristeza infinita, pero no puedo, no debo, ni aquí, ni ahora ni nunca.

Tú has comenzado a levantarte con ayuda de Shaka, tu enrojecida mano rodea lastimosa tu costado, seguramente tratando de sostener alguna costilla y aminorar así el dolor. Tus ojos permanecen cerrados, escondidos de los míos, pues quizás no quieras ahora mirarme y reconozco que seria justo tu enojo.

Pero mi corazón me dice que tan solo tratas de contener dentro de ti la misma tristeza. Necesito hablarte, debo hacerlo y debo mirarte, mis pupilas contra las tuyas, y mi rostro encarando al tuyo por ultima vez.

**-Ayúdame Milo…-** Le imploro capturando su mano, apretándola impaciente con la mía, instándolo a acercarnos. **–Por él…a quién más amas; imploro tu ayuda-** Murmuro sigiloso. Me mira estupefacto, pues de sobra conoce mi orgulloso y soberbio carácter y que si no pido…mucho menos imploro. Pero ahora, ¿quien soy yo para no hacerlo?

El me entiende, y aun con la duda retratada en el semblante avanza lentamente, analizando a detalle mi expresión por si acaso debe volver a sujetarme.

**-De acuerdo. Pero procura contenerte… ¿Quieres?-**

**-Lo haré. Te lo prometo-**

Comenzamos a andar el siempre detrás de mí, yo utilizando como soporte su cuerpo, hasta situarnos a un costado de capricornio y virgo. Shaka se tensa visiblemente y sus ojos aun cerrados parecen censurar rabiosos a Milo. Escorpio tan solo eleva sus hombros e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado en un mudo ademán para sugerirle a Virgo que nos conceda espacio.

Shaka desvía su vista de Milo a Shura, hasta posarla finalmente en mí. Respira profundo y a regañadientes se pone de pie y se aleja algunos pasos. Escorpio lo imita resignado a escuchar su sermón sobre la responsabilidad, el ser buen compañero y hacer lo correcto.

Flexiono mi rodilla hasta contactar con el suelo, ¡Cuánto anhelo abrazarte…tomarte entre mis brazos y atender yo mismo las heridas que te he hecho…pero no debo, no puedo y me contengo! Como lo haré siempre de ahora en adelante.

Me inclino hacia tu cuerpo y a escasos centímetros de tu rostro pronuncio tu nombre.

**-Shura… ¡mirame!-**

Tus parpados tiemblan…tus puños se crispan y tu frente hasta ayer tan lozana es surcada por un sin fin de arrugas. Me temes. Y…no debes. Así que te rehúsas. Permaneces inmóvil apenas respirando lo suficiente.

**-No hagas esto Aioria…No prosigas…-**

**-Es necesario. Esto debe terminar de cualquier modo-** Aunque para mí ya lo ha hecho.

**-Lo sé. Pero no puedo…no lo aguanto ¡No lo quiero Gato!.-**

¡Gato! Solo tú y el me llamaban así desde niño. Un apelativo que más que desden implicaba complicidad y cariño.

**-Ya no importa Shura. Ahora ya no es relevante realmente, caí, erre, y tú conmigo. Nos desviamos de nuestro camino y…-** Aunque no quisiéramos. **–Debemos aceptar el juicio y pagar nuestro pecado.-**

_-¿Qué juicio? ¿Qué pecado? El amor no puede ser una condena, vivir motivado, lleno de paz y esperanza no puede ser un crimen.-_

Sonrío torciendo el gesto. Con mi boca llena de amargura. Amar es un privilegio…que a nosotros no nos ha sido concedido por los dioses

**-Amar a quien no se debe, a quien no se puede, evadiendo el sacrificio, la consagración absoluta de lo que somos a Atena es un pecado. Nuestro delito y el de…-** No puedo evitar considerarlo y sentirlo por mi amigo, quien permanece expectante, quizás intuyendo lo que hablamos. **-…Muchos.-**

No lo comprendes, y rebelde agitas la cabeza negándote. Terco y cabezota como siempre. Mas esta vez ni tu coraje y empeño, ni mi arrogancia y altivez arreglaran las cosas.

No resisto que continúes sin mirarme, así que con cuidado para no causarte más daño; coloco mis dedos a cada lado de tu barbilla y levanto tu rostro hasta que esta a mi altura. Ahora no tienes más que elegir, si apartarme o ceder a lo que quiero y mirarme.

Tu elección…

Regalarme la gracia de ese maravilloso par de azabaches clavados en mis pupilas. Aunque así termines por destrozar mi alma. Pues por igual me maravillan y me lastiman, me maravilla su profundidad, pero detesto verlos sin brillo. Opacos, extenuados, vacíos.

Así deben verse los míos.

**-Shura yo…sabes que no tengo que decirlo. Los dos lo hemos sabido siempre. Pero las cosas son un escollo insalvable, y aunque nos empeñáramos, aunque lográramos lo imposible y rebasáramos este obstáculo, no existe la fe, la voluntad o deseo necesario que garantice que más allá de todo el sentimiento puede prevalecer intacto-**

_-Pero Aioria…quizás…-_

**-No Shura, quizás simplemente las cosas son así porque esta es la manera correcta. Aquí no habitamos hombres, solo caballeros, y el destino de los mismos es dedicarle a Atena su alma, espíritu, mente y cuerpo. Quizás para nosotros este es un aviso a tiempo que…mi hermano no tuvo.-**

_-Yo no quería matarle Aioria…si yo pudiese volver te juro por mi corazón que no lo haría de nue…-_

**-¡Cállate!-** Te espeto enterrando con firmeza mis dedos en la carne de tus mejillas, si lo dice, si lo afirma, la pesadilla comenzara nuevamente. Habrá sido un blasfemo, un rebelde al cuestionar la voluntad de Atena, expresada en labios del…Maestro.

El Maestro.

Ese ser místico que no vacila, que sin temor o consideración señala y ajusticia. El mismo que no nos inspira confianza pero nos impone obediencia. El que siembra dudas, inquietudes para cosechar desconfianza, apatía. Aquel al que algún día confrontare por esto. Y que cuenta con innumerables fieles perros.

**-Lo que se ha hecho Capricornio, hecho se queda, y hecho permanecerá sin importar cuanto nos pese. La voluntad de Atena ha vencido…y a ti y a mi solo nos resta seguir fieles a nuestro cometido. Pero que no se te olvide…-** Y se que no lo harás, ni yo tampoco. **–De hoy en más solo compañeros…camaradas por necesidad, y aliados por convicción.-**

Tiro de tu cuerpo hasta que la distancia es casi nula y permito a mis ojos recorrer, afanarse en apreciar los rasgos que, una vez que te deje libre no podré volver a contemplar. Y te digo adiós, es mi forma particular de hacerlo. Como solo tú me inspiras.

**-Pero nunca olvides que tu expiación es también la mía, y la pagaremos juntos. Por que cada día que purgues por su sangre, yo he de padecer contigo. Y así como compartimos el pecado, compartiremos la culpa. Y tal vez algún día…-** Trato de animarle, de dejar viva una esperanza que no solo a él le sirva. **–Los dioses consideren que hemos pagado lo que debemos y nos concedan la redención.-**

Lentamente mis dedos renuncian al agarre sobre tu barbilla y me pongo en pie, no consigo avanzar de inmediato pues…una ráfaga intensa de dolor me asalta, y obliga a mi corazón a contraerse dolorosamente en mi pecho. Debo inhalar profundo para no perder el sentido y desplomarme a tu lado.

Y tras algunos segundos con sabor a eternidad recupero el control y comienzo a avanzar hacia atrás, tan solo para no renunciar de golpe a tu vista. Una vez que mi cuerpo impacta con el de Milo, me giro sin conseguir contener una lágrima, misma que Escorpio enjuga con su antebrazo al recargar su mano en mi hombro.

Gracias por el gesto Milo. Supongo que a los demás les resultaría difícil entender como es que estoy llorando al despedirme de él.

**-Hasta más tarde compañeros…-** Y sin mas inicio el acenso hacia mi templo. Por tu estado no me preocupo pues…nuestros compañeros son buenos. Al menos aquellos que comparten el mismo pecado. Que profesan el mismo delito. Y que tristemente saben que como tú y yo ahora lo hacemos, algún día deberán expiar su culpa.


End file.
